doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Boy Advance
If you were looking for the treasure from Wario World, see here. |Dis=2008 |Bit=32 |Pre=Game Boy Color |Suc=Nintendo DS }} The Game Boy Advance is a handheld game system created by Nintendo. It was the fourth system in the Game Boy series. It has backwards compatibility, to the Game Boy and Game Boy Color. The Game Boy Advance (all versions) have sold 81.50 million units worldwide according to Nintendo. Game Boy Advance SP The Game Boy Advance SP was an upgraded version of the original GBA. It featured a new design, with a clamshell style and front-lit screen. It also came with a rechargeable battery, rather than requiring AA's. The only major drawback was the absence of a headphone jack. The "SP" stands for "Sp'''ecial". Later Nintendo also released a back-lit version. The two colors were Pearl Blue and Pearl Pink. The Game Boy Advance SP sold 43.55 million units worldwide. Game Boy Micro The '''Game Boy Micro is the third design of the GBA. At a size of only four inches wide, two inches tall, less than an inch deep, and a weight of 2.8 ounces, it is smaller than any other system in the Game Boy line. It's screen is slightly smaller than that of the GBA and SP, but it maintains the same resolution. It is not backwards compatible. It comes with an adjustable backlight for playing in the dark. A 20th aniversary edition was released to honor the aniversary of the NES. The GBA Micro sold 2.42 million units worldwide. Game Boy Player The Game Boy Player was not an actual system. Instead, it was an add-on accessory for the Nintendo GameCube which allowed players to play Game Boy Advance games on their televisions, much like the Super Game Boy. A few games had a rumble feature which took effect only when they were played with a standard GameCube controller. Later one though, Nintendo added a smaller version of one to the front of the Nintendo DS. Trivia *In Luigi's Mansion, there's a Boo called "Game Boo Advance". *The Game Boy Horror SP is a parody of the Game Boy Advance SP. *In WarioWare: Touched!, the Game Boy Advance makes cameos in the game. One of the game handhelds was stolen by Wario, most of them were thrown by the audience at Vanessa (who was pretending to be Mona), in 9-Volt's intro cutscene and microgames, and a monitor shown during Mona's microgame stage resembled a Game Boy Advance. *In Wario World, one of the treasures is a Game Boy Advance. *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, a Game Boy Advance is used as the terminal at the Glitz Pit, where Mario and his party set up their matches. Game Gallery File:GruntyRevenge.jpg| ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge File:BanjoPilot.jpg| ''Banjo-Pilot Image:ClassicNES DK.jpg| ''Classic NES Series: Donkey Kong Image:ClassicNES DRMario.jpg| ''Classic NES Series: Dr. Mario Image:CNS-SMB Cover.jpg| ''Classic NES Series: Super Mario Bros. Image:Dkkos.jpg| ''DK: King of Swing Image:DKC_GBA_Cover.jpg| ''Donkey Kong Country Image:DKC2_GBA_Cover.jpg| ''Donkey Kong Country 2 Image:DKC3_GBA_Cover.jpg| ''Donkey Kong Country 3 Image:Drmariogba.jpg| ''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League Image:FM Mario Bros JAP cover.jpg| ''Famicom Mini: Mario Bros. Image:FM Super Mario Bros 2 JAP cover.jpg| ''Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 2 Image:FM Wrecking Crew JAP cover.jpg| ''Famicom Mini: Wrecking Crew Image:Gandw4.jpg| ''Game & Watch Gallery 4 Image:Superstars.PNG| ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Image:Mariogolfgba.jpg| ''Mario Golf: Advance Tour Image:MKSC.jpg| ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit Image:MariopartyGBA.jpg| ''Mario Party Advance Image:Mariop.jpg| ''Mario Pinball Land Image:Power Tennis GBA.jpg| ''Mario Power Tennis Image:Mvd.jpg| ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong Image:SMA.jpg| ''Super Mario Advance Image:SuperMarioAdvance4EUBoxArt.png| ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Image:Super Mario Advance 2 Box Art.jpg| ''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 Image:Wl1.jpg| ''Wario Land 4 Image:WarioWare MM EUR cover.jpg| ''WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania Image:Wwt.jpg| ''WarioWare: Twisted! Image:Super Mario Advance 3 Box Art.jpg| ''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Image:924381 65693 front.jpg| ''Yoshi's Universal Gravitation